


Long Weekend (Sweet Tofu x Reader)

by foodfantasies (hereisnowhy)



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Other, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:08:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21688885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hereisnowhy/pseuds/foodfantasies
Summary: NSFW. Sweet Tofu asks you spend some time with you this weekend. You’re already close, and considering you have a huge crush on him, you never say no to an opportunity to hang out.No gendered pronouns used when referring to the Reader - friendly for all gender identities. No sex-specific body parts are attributed to the Reader, so friendly to all bodies as well. :)Shout out to the lovelyff-imagineson Tumblr, who inspired me with their headcanon of Sweet’s use of the nickname “kitten.”  ;) Go read their fics!Content advisory: submissive reader, sub/dom dynamic, collar kink, choking (implied).
Relationships: Master Attendant/Sweet Tofu (Food Fantasy), Sweet Tofu (Food Fantasy)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	Long Weekend (Sweet Tofu x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> If you’re here, I hope you’re kinky and really, really like tofu!

A hellish workweek had finally come to a close, and a long weekend was your reward. It was Friday, and you were looking forward to an extra day off from work on Monday. When you got home, you mentioned it to Sweet Tofu, and he seemed so genuinely eager to claim your time this weekend you were a little taken aback.

“You promised you’d spend the night with me the next time you got a long weekend…” he said to you in his lilting way, reaching out to flip a lock of your hair.   
“I said we’d _hang out_ , Sweet,” you replied, blush coloring your cheeks.   
“That’s what I said,” he quipped, grinning. “What did you think I meant, naughty kitten?”   
He had started calling you ‘kitten’ one day, and the nickname had stuck. He seemed to savor the nickname as it rolled off his tongue, and seemed to enjoy your reaction to it even more.   
“Oh, hush,” you said weakly, trying to ignore your flushed cheeks. You knew he saw. You had carried a suspicion for a while now that he knew about your feelings for him. It made moments like this even more agonizing for you, though there was a quiet part of you that savored the tension… a dark corner of your heart, where the thought of his knowledge of your affection and his superiority over you made your head spin with delight....

You snapped back to attention when you felt his hand on your shoulder. He was still grinning like a fox. 

“It’ll be fun,” he said. “Promise. You’re mine tonight, kitten.”   
  


* * *

His room was dark, as it usually was. You had pinned up some string lights in here last year, and he kept them up though half the lights had gone out. His stereo was on, playing something laconic and slow, guitars groaning to a mellow beat and thrumming bass line. 

You felt no qualms about plopping down on his bed and making yourself comfortable. You hung out here all the time, and you had done this countless times before. You felt so comfortable around him now, despite your crush. You were friends.  
You felt good about tonight. You felt happy. Your cheerful mood made you bold - you grabbed one of his pillows, hugging it tight. It smelled gentle and sweet, with a touch of that intimate sleep-smell unique to everyone. It made your heart hum with happiness, and excited you a little, too.

“Look at you! So cute,” Sweet said as he entered, shutting the door behind him. You heard it lock.  
“Are you comfortable, kitten?”  
You giggled and nodded, settling back into the soft comforter. He untied his hair and shook his head, letting it fall. He set his hair tie down on the dresser, then unhooked the chain from his ear and lip piercings and placed it there as well. It was interesting, seeing him dress down like this, going through the motions of a private routine you’d never seen. You watched him as he swayed in time to the gloomy tune that was playing. He looked at you and smiled — his _real_ smile, the one he shared only with you.

“Mm, I never thought my bed could look so enticing,” he mused aloud, one hand on his hip, another supporting his chin. You waved a hand at him dismissively, accustomed to his flirting.   
“Kitten, kitten….” he said in a singsong voice, “Will you stay with me? You won’t run away?”   
“Why would I run away from you?” you asked hesitantly, furrowing your brows.   
“Tsk-tsk. You have to answer my question before you ask your own.”   
“Of course I’ll stay,” you answered, still hugging his pillow, “As long as you want me around.”   
“Come here, then,” he said. “And close your eyes.”   
You did. 

He reached out behind you, arms on either side of your head, and you felt something wrap around your neck - not too tightly, but the feeling shocked you. You heard the sound of a small metal buckle fastening. As he drew his arms back to his side, he brushed a finger along your jaw before tapping you on the nose once and giggling. Opening your eyes, you looked at him and realized he wasn’t wearing his collar anymore. Your stomach dropped and you blushed furiously as you realized what he’d done. He watched your expression as it dawned on you and hummed with delight.

“Now it’s official,” he crooned, “Now you’re really my kitten.”

He leaned close to you, traced the outline of your lips with his index finger. You felt dizzy, you felt drunk, you felt electricity coursing through your veins.

“I wonder, will you purr just for me?” he said playfully.

* * *

Now, pinned beneath him with his face hovering inches above yours, you thought back to your earlier conversation in the kitchen and almost laughed. How could so much change in such a short period of time?

Months ago, you may have been scared. But not now. Now you knew him. Now you’d had time, had grown to understand his dark moods, and all you felt was a flutter of excitement in your belly. You wanted the darkness, you wanted the danger.

“I’ve been waiting for such a long time...” he whispered breathily, surveying you through narrowed eyes. “I’ve been good for _so_ long. Now, I want to be _bad_.”   
Your heart was pounding in your chest.   
“I want you,” you murmured shyly.   
You felt one of his hands run through your hair, his nails scratching you as he grabbed a fistful.   
“I won't be able to stop myself,” he whispered in your ear. Your breath was getting shaky, and his lips on your ear sent shivers through you like a shockwave.   
“I’ll corrupt you,” he purred, “I’ll get inside you, get under your skin.”   
His hot breath on your ear made your head spin. His voice was soft, warm, and more menacing than you’d ever heard it. 

He brought his face over yours once again. Your lips were so close you felt his piercing brush your lip, felt your breath and his melt together in the minuscule space between your mouths. He tilted his head slightly, angling his face to better fit over yours. You could see him looking at you through half-lidded eyes, watching, studying.

“Aren’t you afraid?” he cooed.

“Not yet,” you whispered, “Keep trying.”

There was a pause, as if time stood still. You became aware of the moment in excruciating detail. His lips were slightly parted, and you noticed for a brief moment his tongue absentmindedly toy with his lip piercing. The corner of his mouth twitched in a smirk. In an instant, his mouth crashed into yours with an overwhelming hunger.   
His hands tightened on your wrists, slammed them up on either side of your head, pinned them there.  
He kissed you, hard and deep. The feeling of his tongue pushing against yours sent a surge of heat to your core, and you clenched your fists in desperation. His grip on your wrists tightened until you cried out softly against his lips, and he laughed to himself, soft and low.   
“Brave kitten,” he said in his teasing way, “I’ll play with you, but I play rough.”

Head spinning, heart pounding, you still couldn’t hide your smile. He giggled, caressing your cheek. Suddenly you felt him hook his fingers beneath your collar and jerk your head upwards, forcing you to sit up halfway as you were pulled along.   
He put his finger to your lips before you could speak. “Such a pretty mouth,” he praised, “I want to do such ugly things to it...” 

He pressed his finger harder against your lips and you couldn’t help it, you were aching for more after that kiss - your lips parted until it slipped inside. He hummed in approval, and as you felt his finger slide across the surface of your tongue you ground your thighs together as if it would help relieve your growing need.

You reached out for him, fingers brushing against the front of his pants, fumbling for a button, a zipper. He hissed and pushed his hand forward until you felt his finger at near the back of your throat, his entire hand enveloping lower half of your face in a commanding grasp.   
“Ah-ah,” he chided, lifting your chin and glowering at you. Your eyes widened as you fought against the urge to gag. 

“I can’t let you do that,” he teased, “You can’t touch me.”

You made a muffled sound of confusion, and he pulled his hand from your mouth, a string of saliva following it.   
“Why?” you groaned, no longer caring how desperate you seemed. Let him see you like this. Let him know how much you needed him.  
“I told you, kitten, I play rough. Too rough for something as cute as you.”   
“No,” you pleaded. “No, please, I want it, I need it—“   
You noticed he was breathing hard now, his chest rising and falling rapidly.  
“ _Please_ ,” you moaned, placing your hands on his chest, savoring how sharply he inhaled as you did so. He breathed a shaky laugh and pushed you back down. His hands were trembling. 

“ _Fi-nal warn-ing_ ~,” he sang softly. 

In reply you slid your hand down his chest and stomach until you felt what you so desperately wanted. You pressed gently and rubbed the hard swell of his erection straining against the fabric. As you did, he exhaled again, one long, shuddering breath — you felt a shiver course through him, and he sighed; “ _Mmmmmmmhhh_ ,” he moaned, long and low. 

He looked down at you, his hair falling over his face, his eyes narrowed. There was a lazy sideways lean to his posture, like he’d finally let himself relax.   
“I’m going to fuck you now,” he said quietly. The word sounded somehow even filthier when crooned in that soft, sweet voice of his.  
“And after that, I’ll fuck you again, and again, a different way every time. And when I run out of ways to fuck you,” he growled, gingerly placing his hands around your collared throat, “I’m going to start from the beginning, and do it all over again.” Your eyelids fluttered and your head swam, senseless with overwhelming arousal.  
“After all,” he giggled, fixing you with a wicked smile, “We have plenty of time. It’s your long weekend.”

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s note:  
> This is a work of fiction. In real life, please do not ever participate in sub/dom, BDSM, or other similar links without a safe word. Always set expectations with your partner and make your desires as well as your limitations clearly known.  
> Be safe and have fun!


End file.
